SMASH!
by UnderCoverFanfics
Summary: Inspired by the Star Bomb song, where all of the smash characters are on a picnic when tragedy strikes. They are interrupted and brought into a world of horror and havoc: a game of war. This is a tale of death, friendship, romance, war, and 4 3 2 1 SMASH! Heads up: Originally written in English, translated into Korean, and then back to English. Broken English intentional ;)


The sun is at its highest point and flows through the cotton clouds to show its rays. The blues of contrasting aqua and sea form a jade green hill on the horizon compared to the white powder of the clouds. Oaks, elms, and willows decorate the surrounding space with newly-born leaves. Carnations, buttercups, and tulips formed a meadow where a huge crowd of beings from various backgrounds sitting in harmony chatted like an old friend.

From a plaid pattern to an obscure quilt, blankets of various patterns covered the wide part of the grass. The dishes are divided into sandwiches, fruit salads, spaghetti, burgers, chili dogs, pies, cakes, large bananas, pellets, mac & cheese and casseroles. Many friends are enjoying each other's company.

In alphabetical order: Bayonetta, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Captain Falcon, Charizard, Cloud, Corrin, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Duck Hunt, Falco, Fox, Ganondorf, Greninja, Ice Climbers, Ike, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Kirby, Link, Little Mac, Lucario, Lucas, Lucina, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Mega Man, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Mii, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Olimar and his pikmin, Pac-Man, Palutena, Princess Peach, Pichu, Pikachu, Pit, Pokémon Trainer, R.O.B., Robin, Rosalina, Roy, Ryu, Samus, Shulk, Snake, Sonic, Squirtle, Villager, Waluigi, Wario, Wii Fit Trainer, Wolf, Yoshi, and Zelda.

All 59 characters gathered together and took vacation from shooting their games. It has been a long time since they have such a big group together at the game picnic thrown every year. Even if they are separated from each other for a long time, they come together without drama or fighting, but laughter and love.

"Ah, Luigi sighed in his Italian attitude," It's been a great day for a picnic. "

"Agreed!" laughed Peach as she ate some short bread.

Luigi started to stand up and everyone seemed to be in his direction as if he were trying to say something important. "I just wanted to tell you all-a how-a much I love you all! You are all my best-a friends, and some-a even family," he glanced at the Mario. "I am so thankful to be here and can't imagine a world without-a you all here to-a support each other." Everyone has applauded and whistled according to his words.

Characters were finishing their plates, full to the neck with all sorts of food to please themselves. Chatter climbed as the sun continued to go further down the hill. When the sky was covered in orange and purple gray clouds, most of the cast were watching / playing tennis on nearby court while others continue chat or singing songs.

In the court, a ball popped out and Waluigi followed. The ball is affected by the surprisingly overblowing steps and changes direction slightly at each step. He can catch the ball after stopping all action. He feels victory. When he comes back to the game, he finds out that it is his turn to serve. Waluigi assures that the cap is firmly fixed on head and he consciously throws the ball to prepare the ball. But at the top of the toss, where you make a perfect serve with smoke coming out of the ball, there are tremors, quakes, movements, and feelings in the course of the world. Surprisingly Waluigi and the ball are confused with the trembling, stopping all movement.

His foot did not affect the ball and weighed only 70 pounds. Wii Fit Balance board can hardly capture his weight. There was a disturbance between them from the great forces beyond what they had witnessed before.

At this point the grass was quiet. All speculations, chats, and songs have stopped. When trembling became more violent and each person's voice became louder, a fear was formed through the veins of each character. Nobody dared to move the muscles. Everyone was hyperventilating or too frightened to breathe. Luigi was exceptionally frightened he shake and was about to whisper to his neighbor Pit. However, the light of the rainbow bounces across the sky like a flare, tearing the sky in its path, and the dark, wavy material that replaces it can only be described as a portal.

Everyone witnessed this scene with awe. Even the tough guy snake was too afraid to fidget or grind his jaw in displeasure. Seconds later, a form of matter emerged from the sky portal, placing a single white gloved-hand the size of two buses in their presence. Floating. Wriggling its fingers as it bobbed. Watching. Waiting. _Judging._

"Greetings," it said. Well, it can not be said in a physical sense. It was more telepathy. Still, its words would ring out in a dark, soulless voice so villainous it would give even Ganondorf a run for his money. "Do not be alarmed, for I am merely one of you, and it took a great deal of effort to get here." No one spoke no one moved. The hand continued its message. "I have a game that I would like all of us to play together."

Sonic was courageous enough to say, and for a long time he had forgotten the half-eaten chili dog he ate after the fifth earthquake. "And what kind of game will it be, Mr. Glove face?"

Kirby thought to himself _Sonic you imbecile, this is no time for your witty banter your game's third string art director writes the night before your broken game has to be shipped for stores._

The hand continues to twitch slightly, but continues words, "It's a game in a single universe where all of you are involved, and still under your own stories, but everything is entangled in a game of war."

Everyone had something to say about this, from "no way!" to "that is not way past cool."

Waluigi summoned all his courage and said, "The only war will be against you!" Everyone is shocked to hear his first intelligent sentence to acknowledge him charging at the hand. Waluigi jumps at the beast, flailing all of his limbs in some attempt to strike it when the hand effortlessly swatted Waluigi to the ground mid-jump, and used a single finger to zap him. Dead.

No movement again, complete silence from the crowd as they stared in awe at Waluigi's lifeless form. In a jumble, heads turned back to the hand in its regular state, bobbing and wriggling.

"Don't worry," it said, "you don't truly die in my realm. But trust me, the pain is ever so real." And without even a moment for the now 58 friends to digest what the hand told them, it scooped them all in one swoop and retreated to the portal in which it came.


End file.
